How to dance with a girl in 11 steps
by musicdwarf
Summary: Ele sempre soube que era um péssimo dançarino.


**1. Primeiro você vai olhar para ela.**

Durante uma fração de segundo, em meio à barulheira da música, dos risos e das conversas altas, seus olhos azuis encontram os castanhos dela. É tão rápido, tão efêmero, que se talvez você tivesse bebido mais de um gole de vinho você não perceberia a intensidade daquele olhar. Envergonhado, você tenta não olhá-la, afinal não é educado encarar. Mal sabe você que os olhos dela estão avaliando cada centímetro de sua existência enquanto você observa a chuva lá fora.

**2. Então você vai até ela.**

Você atravessa o salão, sentindo o estômago revirar e as mãos suarem. Nervoso, olha rapidamente para ela, que franze ligeiramente o sobrolho. Você engole em seco e avança, desviando de dois cavaleiros que riam de uma antiga história de guerra. Antes de se aproximar mais você para, sentindo a coragem abandonar seu corpo. A verdade é que suas ideias estão confusas e você culpa sua mãe, que sugeriu num tom despreocupado que você tirasse a convidada para uma dança. Os Tyrell haviam ido até Winterfell para propor uma aliança a lorde Eddard, e você, Arya e Jon foram os únicos que não apreciaram muito a ideia, ao contrário de Sansa, que não havia parado de falar sobre o Cavaleiro das Flores desde que recebera a notícia da vinda da família. Você tenta não pensar nisso e avança exatamente para onde ela está sentada com o resto da família.

**3. Então você faz o convite.**

O convite é feito de forma cortês, mas você não consegue olhá-la nos olhos apesar de Margaery encará-lo sem trégua alguma. Você cora ao sentir o Cavaleiro das Flores fitar você com certa desconfiança e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, quase como se insinuasse algo extremamente sujo em seu convite. Você engole em seco e espera impacientemente pela resposta dela. Depois de uma eternidade que só você presenciou, ela assente timidamente e ergue-se, segurando sua mão estendida.

**4. Então você se sente muito desconfortável.**

Os músicos tocam algo mais lento, como se soubessem o que aconteceria a seguir. Vocês assumem a posição de dança, e ela sorri envergonhada antes de mirar o chão. Corado e sem graça você faz o mesmo, tentando não sentir-se tão esquisito por estar com uma das mãos na lateral do torso dela. Sem que ela perceba, você ergue ligeiramente os olhos e capta certos traços daquele rosto delicado, buscando, procurando em sua mente se algum dia vira feições tão delicadas quanto às dela.

**5. Então você tenta iniciar uma conversa, mas você se lembra que não sabe como falar com garotas.**

Desta vez a culpa é de Theon, porque foi ele quem sempre encheu sua cabeça com aquelas histórias sobre as rameiras de Winterfell, o que só te deixava mais tímido com relação às mulheres. E agora que você quer dizer algumas frases para quebrar o gelo, só os comentários maldosos de Theon parecem surgir em sua mente. Você tenta elogiar alguma coisa que ela usa, como o lindo vestido esmeralda, ou a forma como os cabelos castanhos estão presos, mas as palavras morrem em sua boca, tornando-se um grunhido ininteligível que é notado por ela. Sem graça e totalmente rubro, você desvia os olhos.

**6. Então você diz que sente muito por ser um péssimo dançarino.**

Ela sorri gentilmente e diz que pelo menos você não é como o irmão dela, que vive pisando em seus pés. Você sorri agradecido e mira o chão antes de, pela primeira vez na noite, olhá-la direto nos olhos castanhos. O olhar é sustentado por quase uma eternidade, e você não consegue esconder o sorriso que toma conta de seus lábios. Mesmo imersos naquele silêncio incômodo, vocês parecem se entender perfeitamente, como se um soubesse exatamente o que o outro está pensando.

**7. Então você esquece o resto do mundo e dança com ela.**

Os movimentos tornam-se mais fluidos, e à medida que a música aumenta o ritmo, você ri para ela, que retribui e gira, rodando as saias e distribuindo beleza pelo salão. As mãos, os olhos, os sorrisos encontram-se novamente, fazendo você esquecer que pelo menos mais de setecentas pessoas estão à sua volta, mas não importa; tudo o que importa naquele instante é ser iluminado pelo sorriso de Margaery Tyrell.

**8. Então você tem de lembrar que sim, o resto do mundo ainda está lá... ou não.**

Inúmeros casais estão na pista de dança, mas vocês só tomam ciência do fato quando, de repente, estão dançando uma animada quadrilha com pares diferentes. Seus olhos procuram avidamente os dela. Você a localiza a três pares de distância, dançando com o sorridente Cavaleiro das Flores. O seu olhar choca-se com o dela, e mais uma conexão forma-se. Você não presta atenção em seu par atual, nem no próximo, nem no próximo depois deste, pois você só tem olhos para ela, e ela para você. Trocam sorrisos, cumprimentos, e você vai perdendo lentamente aquela timidez que dominava seu espírito no início. É fácil não prestar atenção nos outros quando ela está ali, olhando e sorrindo para você como se nada mais importasse.

**9. Então ela vai voltar, mas terá de partir.**

Assim que a canção termina, ela volta para seus braços e aplausos ecoam pelo salão. Vocês não aplaudem, apenas sorriem ofegantes. Os músicos recomeçam a tocar e seu coração passa a bater mais rápido. Você quer dançar com ela novamente, até a noite acabar, mas ela precisa voltar à família. Margaery agradece com um gesto de cabeça e diz que foi um prazer estar em sua companhia, contudo ela não sorri, e isso mata você por dentro. Os olhos se encontram mais uma vez, e o silêncio é embalado pelo ritmo de uma canção antiga. Você quer fazê-la ficar, mas as palavras estão entaladas em sua garganta. A verdade é que Robb Stark ainda não está pronto para isso, não é? Robb Stark nunca quis _tanto _que alguém ficasse. Robb Stark não está pronto para ver Margaery Tyrell ir embora assim.

**10. Então você tenta fazer com que ela fique.**

As palavras saem da sua boca como se tivessem sido ensaiadas uma vida inteira. Ela fita seus olhos durante alguns segundos, processando o novo convite, e nesse breve momento você percebe que acabou dizer uma imensa besteira, porque a chuva e o vento castigam cada centímetro externo de Winterfell. Para sua surpresa, Margaery sorri e diz que talvez esteja chovendo muito forte para um passeio, e por todos os deuses, você só quer se perder naquele sorriso perfeito, nos olhos castanhos amistosos e na voz doce. De uma maneira bastante abobalhada você concorda e abaixa a cabeça, agradecendo de forma triste a companhia dela, mas antes que se despedissem de fato, ela pergunta se você não pode acompanhá-la até o aposento de hóspedes, pois está exausta. Seus olhos azuis brilham de felicidade, e sem hesitar você aceita a oportunidade e oferece a Margaery seu braço. Quando estão quase deixando o salão e subindo para o mezanino, você pode jurar que de lá do estrado dos convidados de honra Olenna Tyrell está com os olhos postos em você. Imediatamente você conduz a neta da velha senhora pelo corredor que leva à ponte que conecta o castelo ao armeiro, querendo livrar-se daquele olhar acusador. E finalmente vocês estão sozinhos.

**11. E finalmente ela é toda sua.**

Durante alguns segundos, tudo o que você ouve é o barulho da chuva nas paredes de pedra do castelo. Margaery segura seu braço e o toque dela aquece toda sua existência, e você agradece mentalmente pelo salão não ser tão próximo assim da casa de hóspedes. Quando estão quase saindo do corredor, você decide perguntar até quando a família Tyrell pretende ficar em Winterfell.

- Não sei, mas gostaria de ficar tempo o bastante para conhecer mais o norte. É minha primeira vez aqui – diz, dando de ombros e sorrindo para você.  
- E o que você... a senhora está achando do clima? – você se corrige rapidamente, não querendo parecer descortês logo com ela.  
- A "senhora"? – ela pergunta e sorri, achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado. Você cora novamente. – Bem, estou gostando. Não vemos muita neve em Jardim de Cima, sabe? Alguma vez já esteve em Jardim de Cima, Robb?

_Alguma vez já esteve em Jardim de Cima, Robb?_Robb. Ela sabe seu nome e acabou de dizê-lo. Ela sabe seu nome. Ela simplesmente sabe qual o seu primeiro nome e não vê problema algum em usá-lo. Você sorri totalmente absorto em pensamentos e não consegue responder à pergunta, pois só o fato de ouvi-la dizer seu nome mexe com seus sentimentos de uma forma extremamente estranha. Margaery olha para você de maneira cúmplice e repete a pergunta. Nessa pequena fração de segundo, seus olhos ficam presos aos lábios dela, acompanhando cada movimento, cada detalhe que para você significam o mundo. Você deve ter respondido alguma coisa, porque ela continua a conversa de uma forma tão natural e animada que pega você de surpresa.

- Oh, é uma pena você nunca ter ido. Se for algum dia, deveria nos visitar – Margaery diz, sorrindo. – O clima é muito diferente, mas é ótimo. Sem falar das rosas, cravos, tulipas e todos os tipos de flores que encontramos em praticamente toda parte, o que de certa forma é bastante revigorante – você percebe que ela ri para si mesma, como se uma memória boa tivesse despertado em sua mente. – Quando eu era criança, meu pai e meus irmãos costumavam deixar uma rosa amarela em cima da minha cama e... – ela ergue os olhos para você, contudo desvia o rosto rapidamente, mirando o chão e sorrindo sem graça. – Sinto muito, estou monopolizando a conversa...  
- Oh, não, por favor! – você exclama rapidamente. – Quer dizer, gosto de ouvir o som da sua voz.

Margaery Tyrell fixa os olhos castanhos nos seus azuis e você cora novamente, pensando que não consegue ficar mais envergonhado do que já está. Mas é isso que ela faz com você; mexe com seus pensamentos, com suas sensações, com o que você deseja. Ela sorri para você, e você imita o gesto.

- Você é muito gentil, Robb Stark. Pergunto-me se todos os nortenhos são assim...  
- Somente quando estão na presença de belas damas – você diz em tom de confidência.

Então você se pergunta de onde saiu aquela tentativa extremamente horrível de ser agradável e cora, sentindo-se o maior idiota de todo Westeros. Margaery sorri, mas não olha para você, como se pressentisse que seu rosto estaria completamente rubro. Você tenta consertar dizendo que os jardins de vidro de Winterfell também têm belíssimas flores, e que se ela quisesse vocês poderiam ir visitá-lo amanhã. Margaery responde que nada a agradaria mais, e você pensa o mesmo.

Winterfell não é Jardim de Cima, você sabe, mas também tem seus encantos. Você quer mostrar _tantas_coisas a ela que não faz ideia por onde começar; os jardins de vidro, talvez, ou o bosque sagrado, já que ela gosta tanto de flores. Você sorri ao pensar que amanhã ou depois vocês fariam uma visita por toda Winterfell, com Margaery em seus braços, iluminando a todos com seu sorriso. Sua mente formava imagens alegres, mas de repente você volta à realidade e percebe que estão em silêncio quando deveriam estar conversando. Você amaldiçoa sua imaginação fértil e sente-se terrível por não dar atenção a ela.

- Você já viu... – ainda era estranho tratá-la de forma tão... íntima, mas você continua. – Sei que não costuma nevar em Jardim de Cima...  
- Oh, é verdade – ela sorri. – A neve é diferente de tudo o que eu já havia visto antes, mas é impressionante. Uma beleza natural do norte, não concorda?

Você concorda prontamente e sorri, mas o sorriso logo desaparece ao ver a porta de carvalho que dá para os aposentos de Margaery na casa de hóspedes. Foi como receber um golpe com a parte romba da lança no estômago. Você tenta diminuir o passo, contudo a chegada é inevitável e em menos de dois segundos vocês precisam estar prontos para a despedida. Ela sorri e agradece por sua companhia. Você tenta fazer o mesmo, mas apenas um muxoxo ininteligível sai de seus lábios. Margaery faz uma reverência com a cabeça e abre a porta do aposento, pronta para terminar a noite. Nervoso, você tenta respirar fundo e dizer algumas palavras, porém a ansiedade domina cada centímetro de sua existência, e agora ela está fechando a porta e você simplesmente não sabe o que dizer para fazê-la ficar, mesmo que só por poucos momentos.

- Senhora Margaery – você ouve sua voz dizer. Para sua eterna felicidade não há nenhum homem Tyrell no corredor, e ela reabre a porta. Você cora, porque você não tinha pensado no que dizer nesta parte, então você faz uma reverência desajeitada e tenta ordenar os pensamentos. – Eu gostaria de... agradecer por sua companhia e dizer que sinto muito por ter dançado comigo – ela ri e você faz o mesmo, sentindo-se mais leve. – E dizer que... você merece o apelido que carrega porque você é... bela como uma rosa e eu... – você vai diminuindo o tom de voz até ficar em completo silêncio.

É uma droga não saber falar com as mulheres, você percebe. Theon lidaria facilmente com a situação, diria algum gracejo, beijaria a mão de Margaery, talvez, mas você não consegue nem encará-la. Você reúne um punhado de coragem, ergue o rosto e vê que Margaery tem os olhos castanhos fixos em você e um sorriso nos lábios. Ela coloca uma das mãos em seu ombro e sussurra em tom de confidência:

- E o senhor é muito galante, Robb Stark.

Só então você percebe que ela está _muito _próxima de você e que Margaery consegue ser mais linda de perto. Seus olhos tentam guardar cada detalhe daquele rosto perfeito e você nota que ela continua se aproximando. Ela vai beijar você e você simplesmente não é capaz de esboçar reação. Seu coração palpita furioso no peito, não acreditando que ela está prestes a beijar sua bochecha. Você está completamente perdido, porque não sabe se avança, se recua, se, se, se...

Você opta por virar o rosto, mas aparentemente não foi uma boa ideia. Os lábios de Margaery tocam o canto da sua boca, e vocês dois ficam parados, de olhos abertos, tentando entender o que está acontecendo. Ela roça cuidadosamente os lábios nos seus, como se estivesse fazendo um experimento delicado. Margaery afasta-se o mínimo possível e olha em seus olhos antes de posicionar uma das mãos em sua bochecha. Então ela toca sua boca com a dela novamente, e dessa vez sem erro algum de mira. Você fecha os olhos e percebe que o beijo dela tem um gosto doce, novo e excitante, um gosto que você não vai esquecer tão cedo. Você segura de leve a cintura de Margaery, tentando assegurar-se de que não está sonhando. A sua língua toca a dela e é estranho, porque ao mesmo tempo em que você não faz a mínima ideia do que deve fazer, tem vontade de continuar e perder-se no beijo de Margaery Tyrell.

Ela afasta-se suavemente, mas você não ousa abrir os olhos, porque ainda não está pronto para encarar a realidade. Você sorri, mas no exato momento em que abre os olhos e a vê ali, perde o sorriso, porque você colocou sua honra acima da dela. Você a beijou. Você não deveria ter feito isso com uma _donzela_. A culpa o atinge como um raio, e você vai se desculpar por tudo, mas quando abre a boca para começar a torrente de pedidos de perdão, Margaery coloca três dedos em seus lábios, silenciando-os.

- O senhor disse que... poderíamos visitar os jardins de vidro amanhã...

Você afirma com a cabeça, sentindo a pele quente dela contra a sua. Ela sorri e afasta-se de você, fazendo uma reverência com a cabeça.

- Boa noite, Senhor Robb. Mal posso esperar por nosso encontro.

E Margaery Tyrell fecha a porta rapidamente. Você fica alguns segundos ali parado, lembrando-se do beijo e sorrindo feito um idiota, mas você não consegue evitar, porque a verdade é que você nunca se sentiu tão... leve antes. Então você olha para a porta do aposento uma última vez e caminha lentamente pelo corredor, sorrindo e pensando no gosto dos lábios de Margaery Tyrell. Talvez ela ainda não fosse sua, mas você tentaria, lutaria para agradá-la e conquistá-la.

Mal sabia você, Robb, que ela já era sua desde antes de você tirá-la para dançar.


End file.
